Benutzer:Boba F
Willkommen auf meiner Benutzerseite. Heute ist der . . Es ist Uhr |- | |- | center|60px Dieser Benutzer verabscheut Rechtsradikalismus. |- | center|60px Dieser Benutzer nutzt Skype unter dem Namen ''boba-f''. |- | |- | |- | 80px Dieser Benutzer kämpft gegen falsche Grammatik und Rechtschreibung |- | 50px Dieser Benutzer spielt dieses Instrument. |- | 75px Dieser User nutzt ICQ unter dem Namen Boba F und der Nummer 462-778-429. |- | 75px Dieser Benutzer macht es richtig |} Wie man mich erreichen kann Wenn ihr Fragen habt oder mir Artikel schicken wollt, die ich überprüfen soll bevor ihr sie editet, dann wendet euch an die untenstehenden Möglichkeiten. ICQ Unter der Nummer 462-778-429 könnt ihr mich bei ICQ erreichen einfach adden hab ich nix gegen. E-Mail Meine E-Mail Addresse ist hehle-sau@web.de. bei Fragen oder Artikeln die ihr gerne ein wenig überarbeitet haben möchtet schickt ihr die mir am besten und lasst mir ne info auf meiner Diskussionsseite da ich schick ihn euch dann zurück. Meine Diskussionsseite Ihr könnt natürlich auch meine Diskussionsseite nutzen, die findet ihr hier oder hier (wenn ihr direkt was hinterlassen wollt) Ich und Star Wars Ich und Star Wars wie fing das an? Ja das ist einfach ziemlich leicht zu beantworten, denn mein Vater hatte sich die ersten drei Filme (also Episode IV-VI) auf Video aufgenohmen und irgendwann haben ich und mein Bruder die mal geguckt. Das war so der Anstoss zu einer großen Liebe, die niemals enden wird. Als dann Episode I ins Kino kam, hab ich den natürlich sofort geguckt. Die anderen zwei hab ich dann jeweils auf DVD geguckt. Naja nun bin ich hier und versuche mein Wissen an andere weiterzugeben. Ich hoffe mal dass das gut klappt. Jedipedia und ich Jedipedia und ich wie kam das? Tja mein Bruder hat mich darauf aufmerksam gemacht und gemeint meld dich an ist sau geil hier (womit er recht hat). Anfangs hatte ich keine Zeit und als er mich weiter "nervte" hab ich mich entschlossen, mich hier anzumelden und wurde auch direkt willkommen gehiessen. Nun bin ich hier recht bekannt und bin sehr froh darüber, dass es die Jedipedia gibt. Die Autoren sind alle sehr freundlich und es gibt wohl kaum bessere Admins als unsere. Übrigends bin ich der 393. angemeldete Benutzer.:) Autorentreff Da am 21. - 23. März 2008 die Jedi-Con ind Düsseldorf steigt, habe ich die Idee gehabt dort ein Autorentreffen der Jedipedia abzuhalten. Dort würden alle Interessenten sich treffen, gemeinsam in einem Hotel oder in einer Jugendherrberge übernachten und die Jedi-Con besuchen. Man könnte sich unterhalten, über dies und dass reden (hauptsächlich wird das wohl SW sein ;) ) und sich kennenlernen. Das wäre sicherlich eine interessante Sache die Personen zu kennen, die hinter den ganzen SW Namen stecken. Sicherlich hat sich schon jeder die Frage gestellt, wie sieht denn der oder der aus? Was macht der sonst so? Und all die anderen Fragen die man gerne mal stellen würde und der Person dabei ins Gesicht sehen würde. Wer daran teilnehmen möchte kann sich entweder auf meiner Diskussion melden oder direkt hier --> Autorentreff. Dort werden dann alle organisatorischen Fragen und allgemeinen Fragen geklärt. Ich finde dies wäre eine gute Gelegenheit, dass schon von E.B angesprochene Autorentreffen wahr werden zu lassen. Bitte alle die Interesse haben - meldet euch!!! Viele Liebe Grüße euer Boba F. Hilsbrigade der Jedipedia Als einer der Gründer der Hilfsbrigade (Mitbegründer:Cody) stehe ich alle unerfahrenen Benutzern zu Verfügung. Die Hilfsbrigade zeichnet sich dadurch aus, dass sie auf neue Benutzer zugeht und sie in allen Problemen unterstüzt und ihnen mit Rat und Tat zur Seite steht. Um Mitglied der Hilfsbrigade zu sein, bedarf es keiner Aufnahmeprüfung oder einer gewissen Anzahl an Edits, man sollte lediglich eine gewisse Erfahrung in der Arbeit mit einem Wiki mitbringen um den unerfahrnen Benutzern zu helfen ihre Benutzerseite zu gestalten, beim Schreiben von Artikeln und sonstigen Problemen. Desweiteren ist die Hilfsbrigade da um den Admins ein wenig Arbeit abzunehmen, d.h. neue unerfahrene Benutzer darüber aufzuklären wie Quellen angegeben werden, warum Quellen angegeben werden, warum man nicht übersetzen soll, was für Quellen überhaupt offiziell sind usw. Meine Aufgabe in der Jedipedia Ich habe mir als Aufgabe gesetzt alle neuen Artikel, sowie alte Atikel in ihrer Qualität zu verbessern. Ich versuche selber Artikel zu schreiben, damit unsere Jedipedia zu einer vollständigen Enzyklopädie wird. Desweiteren habe ich mir das Ziel gesetzt immer für richtige Quellenangaben zu sorgen und einen freundlichen Umgang mit meinen Mitbenutzern zu pflegen. Ich erwarte auch von den anderen, dass sie sich an dem freundlichen Umgang beteiligen und werde versuchen Streite zwischen Benutzern zu schlichten. Was ich von der Jedipedia erwarte Ich erwarte das die Jedipedia zu einem Ort wird, der allen Benutzer und Star Wars Fans mit einem freundlichem Empfang und einem freundlichem Umgangston die Zeit hier angenehm gestaltet. Ich erwarte ebenfalls das die Jedipedia zu einem vandalenfreien Ort wird und das sich alle Benutzer an die Jedipedia:Richtlinien halten. Meine Freunde bei der Jedipedia Im Grunde sind alle Jedipedianer meine Freunde. Hier sind nur ein paar aufgelistet zu denen ich größtes Vertrauen habe und die euch bei allen Problemen mit Rat und Tat zur Sete stehen. Ganz besonders möchte ich euch diese Gruppe empfehlen - unsere Admins die euch bei jedem Problem zur Seite stehen. Bei Problemen die nicht direkt die Hilfe eines Admins verlangt (bsp: Benutzerseiten) kann man sich auch getrost an die Benutzer aus der Kategorie:Jedipedia Hilfsbrigade wenden. Bei allgemeinen Problemen, die sich auf die JEdipedia selbst beziehen, wie z.B. Wie erstelle ich eine Tabelle? kann man die Frage auf dem Portal FAQ stellen, wo sie von allen Benutzern beantwortet wird und für die Nachwelt (Neue Benutzer) erhalten bleibt. Geordnet nach dem Alphabet(Spitznamen sind natürlich ausgedacht ;) ): Altaïr (Diskussion) - Der Rechtschreibfehlerkiller Anakin (Diskussion) - der mandaloriansche Jedi Asajj Ventress (Diskussion) - Der Gefallene Buchspezialist Bao-Dur (Diskussion) - Der Zabrak Ben Kenobi Admin (Diskussion) - Der Ordentliche CC2224 (Diskussion) - Der Kloncommander DarthMomse (Diskussion) - Mr. IRC DarthVader (Diskussion) - Kleiner Sithbruder Darth Tobi (Diskussion) - Der LSMaker Der Heilige Klingone (Diskussion) - Der schwedische Jedipedianer E.B (Diskussion) - Der nächste Mand'alor? Finwe (Diskussion) - Der Neue General Grievous (Diskussion) - Der Separatistenführer Heiliger Klingone (Diskussion) - Der Comicspezialist Jango (Diskussion) - Der Vandalenjäger Kyle22 (Diskussion) - Der Neugierige Little Ani Admin (Diskussion) - Der kleine Admin Modgamers (Diskussion) - Der Großadmiral Obi-Wan K. Admin (Diskussion) - der einzigste Admin ohne Benutzerseite Premia Admin (Diskussion) - Der Gründer des Jedipedia-Ordens RC-9393 (Diskussion) - Der Vorzeigeklon SkywalkerXL (Diskussion) - Der Dunkle Steffen Gebhart (Diskussion) - Der Freundliche Yoda41 Admin (Diskussion) - Der Fleißige Ich in der Jedipedia So hier gibts ein bisschen was zu sehen. Unter anderem meine Statistik und meine Freunde hier in der Jedipedia. Hier Boba F/Open Ohr ist eine kleine Beschreibung meines Urlaubes an Pfingsten 2007. Statistik Ich bin seit dem 20.Mär 2007 im Team der Jedipedia-Autoren or }|1|0}} or |Benutzer|1|0}})| Der Benutzer Boba F hat insgesamt Boba F Artikel bearbeitet und Boba F Artikel begonnen. Seinen ersten Beitrag schrieb er an diesem Tag: Boba F.|Bitte einen Benutzernamen angeben.}} Artikel die ich geschrieben habe Personen: Malinza Thanas 15px / Molierre Cundertol / Blaine Harris / Keeramak / Goure / Salkeli / Vyram / Jjorg / Zel / Stalgis / Tekli / Valara Saar / Pter Thanas / Harra / Ramana / Doton Het / Benok / Raxsus Nuli / Vua Rapuung / Mezhan Kwaad / Sannah / RC-2088 / Sorn Argos / Shad / Khorak / Gogol / Nescan Tal'Yo / Lorca Oviedo / Comics: Das Band der Ehre / Buchreihen: Junior Jedi Knights / Droiden: Fünfer / Hermos / Einheiten: Naboo-Piloten / Allianz-Vorhut / Infanterie / Sith-Killer / Organisationen: Widerstandsbewegung Freiheit / Zwillingssonnen-Staffel / Waffen: Lichtpeitsche / Mandalorianischer Desintegrator / Alpha Red / Paddelstrahler / Plaeryn Bol / Vibro-Doppelklinge / Sith-Kriegsschwert / Zabrak-Vibroklinge / Onasi-Blaster / Ryyk-Klinge / SE-14C / Rüstungen: Sith-Kampfanzug / Spezies: P'w'eck / Ryn / Krizlaw / Sanyassan Marauder / Macht: Macht-Tarnung / Machtgeflecht-Technik / Baran Do / Raumschiffe: Jadeschatten / Jaunty Cavalier / Technologie/Medizin: Medikit / Flimsiplast / Schalldrucksensor / Hygienezelle / MedoBand / Hyperraumsprung / Holotarnung / Energiepack / Berufe: Picador / Sonstiges: 79 VSY / 190 VSY / 1043 VSY / 1012 VSY / Fft / Namana-Nektar / Unrik / Beerenwein / Lena (Deckname) / Artikel an deren Bearbeitung ich mitgeholfen habe Droiden: B1-Kampfdroide 15px / Personen: Tahiri Veila / Valin Horn / Ki-Adi-Mundi / Anakin Solo / Macht/Jedi: Jedi-Meister / Jedi-Robe / Macht-Blitz / Macht-Zerdrückung / Macht-Würgegriff / Macht-Geistestrick / Sonstige: Stark-Hyperraum-Krieg / Der verschollene Planet / Artikel die ich vorhabe zu schreiben *Zweite Schlacht von Bakura *Junior Jedi Knights die komplette Reihe *Alle Personen aus der oben genannten Buchreihe *Alle Ereignisse aus der oben genannten Buchreihe Artikel die ich im Moment schreibe Tahiri Veila - War sehr kurz als ich mich drangesetzt hab, jetzt gehts, kommt aber noch mehr *Anakin Solo - mit Asajj Ventress *Jacen Solo - mit Asajj Ventress Geplante Bearbeitungen Gaeriel Captison - mit Asajj Ventress Jaina Solo - mit Asajj Ventress Mara Jade Skywalker - Irgendwann mal, der Artikel ist in der Form(Infos aus NJO fehlt;)) echt nicht zu gebrauchen Ikrit Die Weiterleitungen von Jedi-Ritter Sith-Lord und dergleichen zu richtigen Artikeln machen Star Wars Besitztümer Bücher *Die tödliche Jagd *Der verschollene Planet *Der Pakt von Bakura *Angriff der Klonkrieger (Roman) *Die dunkle Bedrohung (Roman) *Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter (bestellt leider nocht nicht alle eingetroffen) *Junior Jedi Knigths (kommen bald aus dem Lande, dass die Wookieepedia beherrbergt) Comics *Das Band der Ehre Sonstiges Ich bin Besitzer eines Star Wars Screensaver, sowie einiger Kellogs Lichtschwerter, die zum Start von Episode III als Beilage zum Frühstück geliefert wurde.:) Weiteres zu meiner Person Wie ihr wisst, ist der Benutzer Jango mit mir verwandt, wir sind Zwillinge, eineiige um genau zu sein. Allerdings gibt es geteilte Meinungen über unseren Zwillingsstatus. Die einen sagen wir sind eineiige Zwillinge, die anderen behaupten das Gegenteil. Ich besuche die 11. Klasse des Gymnasium Konz und nehme seit Oktober des Jahres 2006 Bassunterricht. Mein Motto Sapere aude! Sapere aude ist lateinisch und bedeutet (in der bekannten Übersetzung Kants): „Habe Mut, dich deines eigenen Verstandes zu bedienen!“. Politik und Ich Zu meiner politischen Einstellung: Man erfährts zwar erst unten aber ich bin ein Punk, kein so ein Hardcore Punk mit meterhohem Iro, aber ich hatte mal einen nein es waren drei , aber halt ein Punk. Ich bin allerdings nicht linksradikal, ich will also keine Anarchie, find ich nämlich Schwachsinn bringt einem nämlich nur noch weniger.Eine Deffinition zur Anarchie findet ihr hier Neben Star Wars Neben Star Wars mache ich Musik ( ich spiele Bass) und besuche die Jediakademie in Konz. Ausserdem bin ich momentan damit beschäftigt meine Fahrerlaubnis zu erwerben. Ich hoffe das mir die Macht beistehen wird, denn ich hätte sie wirklich gerne so bald wie möglich. Schule Ich besuche das Gymnasium in Konz und habe dort folgende Leistungskurse(LKs): *'Sozialkunde' - kann ich sogar richtig gut *'Englisch' - bin ich auch nicht schlecht drin *'Physik' - so mittelmäßig auf der Realschule wars einfacher Mein Standpunkt zu Vandalen Ich HASSE Vandalen abgrundtief. Solche Leute gehören für mich ins Gefängnis und ich werde mit großem Eifer versuchen unsere Jedipedia vor solchen Personen zu schützen. Hier eine kleine Liste bekannter Vandalenjäger(geordnet nach dem Alphabet) : *Boba - Ich *E.B - Der mandalorianische Vandalenjäger *Jango - Der erste bekannte Vandalenjäger *Moddi - Der Vandalenjäger mit Abitur *Xargon - Mr.X ;) weitere folgen Mein Standpunkt zu Rechtsradikalismus Die einzigen Personen die ich mehr hasse als Vandalen sind Nazis. Deshalb Freunde der Jedipedia und Star Wars Fans schliesst euch folgendem an : Bild:Swfansgegenrechts.jpg Dieses Jahr(2007) nahm ich an einer Demonstration gegen Nazis teil. In Gonzerath hatten sie sich in einem ehemaligen Schulgebäude verschanzt und wollten dort ein Naziausbildungszentrum eröffnen. Dem Demoaufruf bin sofort gefolgt und nahm an einer erfolgreichen Demonstration teil. Die Nazis mussten die Eröffnung verschieben und die Stadt konnte das Gebäude vom Besitzer abkaufen und so die Nazis zur Räumung zwingen. Ich denke mir mal sie haben das Geld dazu von einem kleinem Café in der Nähe des Platzes an dem wir demonstrierten, denn dort holte sich jeder Demonstrant einen Kaffee, die Einnahmen von dem Café müssen riesig gewesen sein, denn wir waren knapp 2.000. Die Nazis gegen die Wir demonstrierten waren nur zu siebt. Naja egal woher das Geld kam, die Nazis sind weg und wiedermal hat das Licht über die Dunkelheit gesiegt. Uiuiuiui - Na so möchte ich die Polizei öfters agieren sehen. Nazis raus kann ich da nur sagen. Meine Musik Ausser das ich ziemlich gern den Imperial March aus meiner absoluten Lieblings-Saga höre(der übrigens relativ oft von unserem Nachbar auf der Posaune gespielt wird), höre ich Punk, Punkrock und Ska Punk. Ich bin also nicht so interresiert in diese Popmusik oder Hip Hop. Ich behaupte zwar nicht das Punk das einzig wahre ist, aber man sollte sich erst mal etwas anhören und dann über den Musikstil urteillen. Skafield Richtig geiler Ska von einer saarländischen Band Skafield ist eine Skaband ganz in der Nähe meines Wohnortes. Sie kommen aus dem Saarland spielen sehr guten Ska. Was Ska ist fragt ihr euch? Ska ist so in der Art wie Reggea nur schneller (stimmt eigentlich nicht ganz aber die Definition hab ich irgendwo mal gelesen) und wird mit Blasinstrumenten gespielt. Turbonegro ist zwar kein Punk aber sau geil achtet nicht auf die Bilder sondern auf die Musik. Turbonegro ist eine Band aus Norwegen und spielen Daft Punk (was auch immer das ist:)) vielleicht haben einige von euch schon mal nen Kerl iner Jeansjacke gesehen wo hinten drauf Turbojugend stand. Das sind sogenannte Turbojugendler, ganz verrückte Fans von Turbonegro und ihere Musikrichtung. The Unseen The Unseen cover Paint it Black sau geil Star Wars Musik mmh Imperial March - Das coolste an dem Video wird direkt nach Beginn eingeblendet, der eine Cellist oder Kontrabassist hat einen Darth Vader Kopf auf seinem Instrument. mmmhh Episode 1 Theme - Zwar ohne Bild aber die Musik ist cool Was ich ganz besonders mag Hier ist eine kleine Auflistung von Dingen die ich an Star Wars ganz besonders mag. Meine Lieblingsspezies Das sind ganz klar die Ewoks, und zwar weil die einfach nur genial sind. Ich liebe die Szene in Episode VI in der die Ewoks mit Steinen und Stöcken auf die Sturmtruppen prügeln. Aber meine absoluten Favoriten, auch wenns keine Spezies ist, sind ganz klar die Mandalorianer. Hier eine kleine Liste der coolsten Mandalorianer: Boba Fett - der coolste von ihnen Fenn Shysa - hat Boba das Leben gerettet Jango Fett - hat Boba das Leben "geschenkt" Meine Lieblings-Zitate Meine absoluten Lieblings-Jedi Bild:Kit fisto.jpg Bild:Qui-Gon Jinn3.jpg Meine Lieblingswaffen Bild:Lichtschwert Obi-Wan.JPG Bild:E-11.jpg Jedipedianavigation Ein paar Vorlagen die ich dann nicht suchen muss, wenn ich sie mal brauch: Vorlage:Babel Vorlage:Benutzer Vorlage:Gruß Vorlage:Jedipedianer Vorlage:Qualität Vorlage:Stub Vorlage:UNDER CONSTRUCTION Vorlage:Jedi Vorlage:Person An alle Besucher meiner Benutzerseite Die Jedipedia hat bereits Artikel. Hilf auch du sie durch weitere gute, sinnvolle und ausführliche Artikel zu verbessern und erweitern. Betreibe jedoch keinen Diebstahl (indem du kopierst) oder schreibe Fan-Fiction. Unterlasse es auch Vandalimus oder Spam zu verbreiten. Möge die Macht dir beim Schreiben von Artikeln bei Seite stehen. Wenn ihr euch Bücher aus Amerika bestellt, findet ihr hier einen Währungsrechner, der euch sagt, wieviel ihr in Euro bezahlen müsst. _tilKIw82H4 Xb8WEg4Mj-0 |- | |- | |- | |- Boba F en:User:Boba F es:Usuario:Boba F